Not Who You Think
by Invader Tekk
Summary: When a new girl enters the DWMA, Kid quickly falls in love with her and the others become friends with her. But they find out she's not who she says she is. Can they forgive her and forget about it? It's rated T because I'm not sure how this is going to turn out.


Addison POV

"So you would like to join the DWMA?" Lord Death asked. "Yes... Can I?" I replied. "Well yes, of course, but-" a boy and two girls walked in before he could finish. "Father, we've finished our mission." The boy said. Father? This boy is Lord Death's son? I stared at the three. The girl that looked younger noticed me. "Who's that girl?" She asked cheerily while pointing at me.

"That's Addison, she's a new student." Lord Death answered her. The other girl spoke up. "New girl, huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Liz and this is my little sister, Patty." She pointed at the girl. "And this is Death the Kid. He's our meister." I smiled slightly and waved. "Hi!" Kid started messing with my bangs. "Uhhh... What's he doing to my hair?" Liz sighed. "Not this again. He's obsessed with symmetry, he won't stop until their symmetrical." She slapped him.

"Would you stop messing with Addison's hair!"

"But it's asymmetrical! I can't leave it like that!"

"Just deal with it!"

"But..." He started pouting.

Lord Death cleared his throat. "I'm still here." We all stopped what we were doing and looked at him. "Sorry." We all said together. "You're all dismissed." Kid, Liz and Patty walked away. He stared at me for a minute. "...you, too." I turned to walk away. "Thank you for enrolling me, I really appreciate it." I walked away.

In class...

"Good morning, class." The teacher said as he rolled in on his chair. "For those of you that haven't heard, we have a new student," he looked at me. "Addison. I'm Professor Stein." Everyone else started staring at me. I smiled shyly. I noticed that Kid sat in front of me with Liz and Patty next to him. "Today we're taking a test, because it's your first day, Addison, this will not be graded... Just see how much you know. The rest of you better have studied." A kid in the front row began passing it out

When everyone's finished with the test (because I'm just that lazy)...

Professor Stein looked through the tests. He looked surprised. "Class is dismissed... But I need to talk to Addison." The rest of the class exited the classroom. I slowly approached Professor Stein. "How did you manage this?" He handed me my test. "Their ALL correct, how?" I shrugged. "It's easy." He took my test back. "You can go, now."

To my surprise, Kid, Liz, Patty, and some other kids were waiting for me outside. "What'd Stein need?" Asked Kid. "Oh, he's just surprised that I got a perfect score." A boy with blue hair and a star tattoo frowned. "That's not fair, I've been here a lot longer than you and have never got a perfect score!" He pouted. "Maybe if you studied harder, idiot." Said a girl with brown pigtails. "Ha! I don't even need to study!" He replied. The girl got a book out. "Makaaaaaaa chop!" She hit him with the book. They continued to fight.

"That's Maka and Blackstar. Their always getting into fights, and I'm Soul." I smiled at him. "I'm Tsubaki." A girl said in a soft voice. She was smiling and had her hand raised a little. "Hello, Soul and Tsubaki." There was a silence for a minute, besides Maka and Blackstar fighting. "Do you have a partner yet?" Kid asked, suddenly. I shook my head. "I still need a meister."

Kid POV

So she needs a meister, still? I wonder what kind of weapon she is... "You're a weapon? What kind?" She hesitated at first. "I... I don't know." I had a shocked look on my face at that. "What? You don't know?" I said, a little to loud. She looked to the ground. "I just found out I was a weapon last week, my mom hid it from me." Why would her mother do that? "Why don't we find out." She looked up at me. "Are those two gonna be done soon?" Tsubaki interrupted and pointed at Maka and Blackstar.

Addison walked up to them. Some how she managed to punch Blackstar even though he was moving so fast. This amazed me. What speed... The punch knocked him back to the wall. Wow, strong, fast, smart, nice, and beautiful. "Sorry, Blackstar, I tried not to make it hurt." She turned to me. "Okay, we can see what kind of weapon I am now." She smiled and giggled. "Just try to concentrate on transforming." Liz told her.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She slowly started to transform. She was a scythe. She fell to the ground as she finished transforming. "Well, I wonder if any of our soulwavelinks match... I'm just wondering." She said. Maka walked towards Addison and reached for her. She grasped onto her handle and tried to pick her up. She seemed as if she couldn't do it. She let out a small gasp as if she needed to catch her breath. "I can't, she's to heavy." She backed away.

Blackstar tried next. This time she burnt him. "Your turn, Kid." Maka said with a smirk. I slowly approached Addison. This won't work, I know it. I grabbed onto her handle. Without realizing, I picked her up. "Huh? How did I... But..." I said. Our soulwavelinks match... But we seem to be nothing alike, maybe she's just acting?

A/N: I can't think of anything else to write so I'm ending it here for now. I don't really like the title, though.


End file.
